


Acquaintance

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965), Per un pugno di dollari | A Fistful of Dollars (1964)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Written for my friend's prompt.
Relationships: "Joe" | The Man with No Name/El Indio





	Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).



Деревянная дверь скрипит и открывается, обнаруживая проход в глухое, маленькое, плохо освещенное помещение с каменными стенами, которое могло бы быть погребом, если бы не было располосовано выразительными тенями от решеток.

— Милости просим в ваш роскошный люкс для новобрачных на этот вечер, дорогой сэр! — выплевывает охранник.

Позвякивая шпорами высокая фигура в овчином жилете и шляпе с плоским верхом на техасский манер входит в узкое, с низким потолком пространство, возвышаясь над своим следующим за ним сопровождающим. Открыв же дверь в камеру, охранник вталкивает в нее новоприбывшего заключенного злостным пинком.

— Осторожно, здесь ступенька!

Джо валится на пол от удара, больно ушибаясь локтем, но только тихо охает от неожиданности, никак не комментируя неласковое обхождение с собой, чтобы не доставлять удовольствие охраннику позади себя. Тот напоследок дает знать о себе презрительным звучным плевком, приземляющимся где-то неподалеку от сапог Джо, а также гулким, отражающимся от стен скрежетом затворяющегося замка и удаляющимися шагами, вылепленными в эхо коридора.

Приподнявшись с пола, Джо поднимает голову и замечает, что он здесь не один. Его сокамерник лежит раскинувшись на висящей на цепях деревянной лежанке у стены, повесив голову на грудь, так что тени полностью скрывают его лицо. Мужчина даже не пошевелился в ответ на его появление, из-за чего Джо быстро решает, что тот мог быть задержанным в пьяном угаре, а теперь мертвецки спит, уже успев отхватить свою долю побоев от обходительного охранника.

Джо не против молчаливой компании, как и того, что его сосед занял собой единственную лежанку, ведь сам он долго задерживаться в этой камере не собирается.

Джо утирает запястьем еще бегущую с разбитой брови кровь и сует руку под свой овчиный жилет, но выуживает оттуда не толстую сигару, а складной армейский нож, прятавшийся в потайном кармане за подкладом. Вооружившись им, он тут же обращает свое внимание на запечатывающую ночь снаружи решетку, вставленную в оконный проем. Осмотрев ее, Джо принимается напевать песню про ранчо дяди Айка, чтобы заглужить звуки работы по камню. Но тот совсем не поддается лезвию, оказавшись гораздо прочнее, чем показался ему сразу.

Джо пробует подойти к упрямому материалу и так и эдак, когда с ним заговаривает низкий приятный голос с густым мексиканским акцентом:

— Не трать свое время. Твое горло пересохнет, прежде чем ты сможешь хотя бы оставить след.

Джо неохотно соглашается с оценкой.

— Где весь динамит, когда он нужен? — досадливо бормочет он себе под нос и оборачивается к сокамернику, снова запуская руку под свой жилет, но теперь уже за сигарой.

Джо хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что он ошибся в своем изначальном предположении о его компании, вовсе не являющейся никаким пьяницей — он бесшумно сглатывает, подозревая, что ночь выдастся насыщеннее, чем ему казалось; и настраиваясь на интересное знакомство.

Его сосед каким-то образом бесшумно поднялся на койке и смотрит на него из полумрака мгновенно приковывающими внимание, не моргающими светлыми глазами на красивом, пусть и чем-то неуловимо диком лице. Джо не нравится мысль о том, что этот человек, по-видимому, последние несколько минут рассматривал его незамеченным.

Мужчина поднимает подбородок, указывая им на его рассеченную бровь.

— Это охранник тебя так обработал?

В его насмешливой, но не презрительной интонации сквозит любопытство о том, чем Джо мог провиниться. Джо не видит причин начинать их соседство на недружелюбной ноте и, сощурившись, пересказывает, как все было:

— Кто-то из его друзей. Мужчина оказывал ненужное внимание индейской девочке. Я напомнил ему о манерах, но это оказалось незаконным в этом городе. Не когда имеешь дело с заместителем шерифа. — Он закусывает сигару, действительно озабоченный. — Царапина, может, и пройдет, но я переживаю о том, что бы они ничего не сделали с моим пончо. Оно личная вещь. 

Скользнув глазами по чужому силуэту на предмет _его_ личных вещей, способных помочь составить представление, Джо замечает, что запястья другого схвачены наручниками, и возвращает вопрос:

— А тебя что сюда привело?

— О, ты об этих браслетах, — отзывается его сосед с насмешливой небрежностью. — Не переживай, _амиго_ , я не убил своего предыдущего соседа, если они наводят тебя на подобные мысли.

— Почему бы мне беспокоиться? — спрашивает Джо и вежливо улыбается. — Из нас двоих нож только у меня. Пусть я бы и предпочел обойтись без его применения. 

Его сокамернику по видимости нравится то, что он не робкого десятка, и он объясняет уже серьезнее:

— Власти потратили так много времени и ресурсов, пока пытались поймать меня, что до сих пор боятся, что я вдруг испарюсь, будто призрак.

Джо испытующе вскидывает брови, прицениваясь. Это интересно, очень интересно. Судьба имеет особенность заводить его именно туда, где он нужен, и, кажется, что сегодняшний вечер не станет исключением. Он чувствует, что стоит на пороге увлекательной истории.

— А ты можешь? Испариться словно призрак. Разумеется, с некоторой помощью со стороны.

Его сокамерник оценивающе смотрит на него, прежде чем обратиться с просьбой, в которой Джо говорит себе, что ему лишь мерещится оттенок заигрывания:

— Поделишься со мной сигарой?

Поместив сигару в приоткрытые губы своего нового знакомого и поджигая ее, Джо шестым чувством догадывается, что это лишь первое одолжение в череде того, что он сделает для своего нового знакомого.


End file.
